En una tarde de verano
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Tal vez fue una simple coincidencia, pero ¿por qué no aprovecharla? [KintarouSakuno]
1. Encuentro

**En una tarde de verano**

**Disclaimer:** Kintarou, Sakuno y todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Encuentro**

Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de la barra de Seigaku, pero en vez de acercarse a las canchas y animar al equipo de tenis masculino de su colegio, junto a los demás, Sakuno se sentó en una banca y suspiró.

Sabía que Tomoka no tenía la culpa, por lo que le era imposible molestarse con ella aunque lo intentara, pero luego de que su mejor amiga la había llamado para avisarle que no podría ir a ver los partidos se sentía extrañamente desanimada. No tenía razones para estar allí.

Desde que Echizen Ryoma había abandonado Japón, dejando únicamente una promesa de regresar para derrotar a su capitán, ella sólo iba a ver los encuentros cuando su abuela se lo pedía o cuando su mejor amiga la convencía de que la acompañara las contadas veces que Horio tenía la oportunidad de jugar un partido oficial.

Sakuno dejó caer sus manos sobre la pequeña caja de almuerzo que reposaba en su regazo y giró su cabeza en dirección a las canchas.

"Tal vez debería ir a animar a Katsuo y Kachiro" pensó. Era la primera vez que ambos jugaban en el torneo nacional y seguramente estaban nerviosos, mas la perspectiva de caminar hasta las canchas con el fuerte sol de Agosto sobre su cabeza la hizo descartar la idea.

Ellos, al igual que los demás jugadores de Seigaku, estarían bien, se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse. No por nada habían conseguido llegar al torneo nacional, a pesar de que todos los regulares que habían llevado a Seishun Gakuen hasta la final de las nacionales dos años atrás ya no estaban.

Tal vez era una excusa para no sentirse obligada a ver los partidos, pero Sakuno realmente creía en sus compañeros y toda la experiencia que estos habían ganado durante los años que habían observado de cerca a los mejores jugadores de tenis del país.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Sakuno se paró lentamente. No tenía nada planeado por lo que, aunque no era su forma favorita de pasar la tarde, pensaba regresar a casa y terminar dos ensayos pendientes o al menos estudiar un poco.

—¡Onee-chan! —Ignorando el súbito grito, convencida de que se trataba de algún joven llamando a su hermana, Sakuno comenzó a caminar sin ninguna prisa, pensando en llamar luego a Tomoka y preguntarle como le había ido con su tutor o si había hablado con Horio sobre los partidos de ese día.

—¡Onee-chan! —ante la insistencia se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Y si se trataba de un niño perdido? No era que la voz fuese particularmente infantil, pero nunca se sabía. Antes de que pudiese girar para buscar a quien llamaba sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Sobresaltada dio media vuelta y observó al joven pelirrojo junto a ella, sin poder encontrar su voz para decir algo.

—Onee-chan —repitió el muchacho, esta vez en voz más baja—, ¿sabes de un lugar cerca donde vendan takoyaki o ramen? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—¿To-Tooyama-kun? —preguntó débilmente en lugar de contestar, a pesar de que estaba segura de que la persona que tenía al frente era Tooyama Kintarou. Ciertamente no había visto al jugador de Shitenhouji en mucho tiempo, pero su salvaje melena rojiza, su gran sonrisa y casi estrafalaria forma de hablar y vestir resaltaban demasiado como para no reconocerlo.

El muchacho frente a ella se inclinó hacia adelante y Sakuno, aunque se quedó completamente quieta, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

—¡Ah! —La repentina exclamación del otro la hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sorprendida—. ¡Te recuerdo! —continuó Kintarou como si no hubiese notado su sobresalto—. Eres la niña que prepara deliciosas Omusubis que estaba con Koshimae.

—Ryuuzaki Sakuno —asintió, ya recuperada de la sorpresa, con una pequeña y amable sonrisa. Decir que no le alegraba que éste recordase como se habían conocido dos años atrás sería una mentira.

—Sakuno-chan —dijo Kintarou asintiendo para sí, como si estuviese memorizando el nombre.

Ella casi esperaba que después de eso se formase un silencio incomodo, pero en vez de eso el pelirrojo se puso en cuclillas y con un dedo tocó la caja de almuerzo que continuaba entre sus manos.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —preguntó con tono lastimero, al tiempo que agrandaba sus ojos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Sakuno tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano izquierda por un momento para no reír ante la actitud del otro; hacerlo sería de mala educación y lo ofendería, pensó.

—Si quieres... —Ella no pudo terminar su ofrecimiento ya que Kintarou se levantó de un salto y, mientras celebraba, casi la arrastró de regreso a la banca.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijo Kintarou, quien sorpresivamente se sentó de medio lado, esperando a Sakuno, en vez de tomar y abrir la caja de inmediato.

-—

La situación era extraña e inesperada, pero en vez de detenerse a pensar en ello, Sakuno dejó el bentou en el espacio entre ambos, lo abrió tan rápido como pudo y le ofreció los palillos a su extraño acompañante, aceptando en silencio, agradecida, los comentarios de Kintarou sobre lo sabroso que se veía todo.

—¡Itadakimasu! —anunció el pelirrojo, alegre, pero antes de comenzar a comer se detuvo y miró a Sakuno por un segundo, pensativo—. No has almorzado —afirmó señalando el bentou que continuaba intacto en el espacio entre ellos y le devolvió los palitos sin decir más, con el rostro completamente serio.

—Es... Es sólo es suficiente para una persona —protestó Sakuno sin pensarlo, ofreciéndole de nuevo los palillos.

—Mmm... —Kintarou colocó su mano derecha en su barbilla, como si estuviese analizando la situación de una manera seriamente cómica. Sakuno no sabía que esperar, por lo que se sorprendió cuando este saltó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la banca, mirándola de frente, y con su mano derecha tomó una de las croquetas de pescado.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó una vez terminó de masticar—. Era de esperarse de la comida de Sakuno-chan—. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojase ante el espontáneo comentario, pero se las arregló para sonreír con gratitud.

Acostumbrada como estaba a tener animada (y a veces ruidosa) compañía durante el almuerzo, no pasó mucho para que Sakuno se atreviese a murmurar un "Itadakimasu" y comenzase a comer, con mucha más calma que el jugador de Shitenhouji.

—No... —comenzó Sakuno poco después, insegura pero curiosa—, ¿no deberías estar viendo los partidos? —preguntó al fin en voz baja, mientras tomaba con sus palitos un pedazo de pescado. Tal vez no debería preguntar algo así, pero algo le decía que al pelirrojo no le molestaría.

—Nah —Kintarou cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza—, Osamu-chan me dejó de nuevo en sencillos uno y nadie va a perder —aseguró con una confianza tal que Sakuno no pudo sino admirarlo. Pese a ello lo único que salió de sus labios fue un "Oh".

El silencio, sólo interrumpido por las ocasionales exclamaciones de Kintarou sobre la comida, hizo que Sakuno comenzase a pensar con aprensión que, después de todo, había sido una mala idea inquirir sobre los juegos de Shitenhouji.

Aun así, sin saber que decir para cambiar la situación, ella continuó comiendo lentamente hasta que fue sorprendida por la voz del joven.

—Ne, Sakuno-chan, ¿vas a ir a animarme cuando juegue? —la pregunta, dicha por el sonriente pelirrojo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, la tomó desprevenida, pero a pesar de ello se obligó a asentir con su cabeza de inmediato.

—Sí —dijo tímidamente para reafirmar su gesto—, mientras no sea contra Seigaku —añadió sin pensarlo. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó una vez más, avergonzada, y bajó su cabeza. No dudaba que eso se sobreentendía, siendo ella una estudiante de Seishun Gakuen, por lo que decirlo era simplemente rudo.

La risa de Kintarou interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que volviese a alzar su rostro, ligeramente confundida. ¿Él no estaba ofendido?

—No hay problema, no hay problema. —Esas palabras, dichas por un todavía animado Kintarou, se encargaron de confirmar esto, haciendo que sonriese con alivio—. Pero es una lástima que no esté Koshimae. ¡Realmente quiero volver a jugar contra él!

—Ryoma-kun volverá pronto. —Ella no estaba segura de esto, pero quería creer que así sería. Al no obtener respuesta miró al jugador de Shitenhouji, quien parecía sorprendido. Sakuno intentó añadir que no sabía si realmente sería así, pero Kintarou habló antes que ella.

—Si Sakuno-chan cree eso así será. —Ella sólo parpadeó antes de sonreír con sinceridad.

La conversación continuó entre bocados y en cuanto esta fue interrumpió brevemente por un "Gochisousama" de parte de Kintarou, Sakuno lamentó que la comida se hubiese acabado.

Conteniendo un suspiro Sakuno repitió las palabras y con ayuda del pelirrojo la caja de almuerzo pronto estuvo cerrada, totalmente vacía, y de regreso a su regazo.

—Realmente estaba delicioso. iThank you/i.

—No fue nada. —Sakuno se las arregló para no demostrar la tristeza ante la idea de despedirse y se levantó. En respuesta Kintarou le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras desenredaba sus piernas, parándose lentamente, para nueva sorpresa de Sakuno. Ella casi esperaba que el enérgico pelirrojo se levantase de un salto, sin darle la más mínima importancia al hecho de que acababa de almorzar.

—Seguro Osamu-chan ya debe estar preguntándose donde estoy... —dijo Kintarou, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las canchas. Sakuno sabía bien que lo próximo que diría sería "Adiós" y aunque bien podía acompañarlo, para aplazar la despedida unos minutos, decidió no hacerlo.

—Tooyama-kun... —comenzó, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió, mientras se detenía a mitad del camino y giraba en sus talones para verla.

—Estaré en Tokyo cuatro días más. —Sakuno asintió ante el comentario, sin entender qué quería decir el jugador de Shitenhouji—. Veámonos de nuevo.

"Veámonos de nuevo." repitió Sakuno en su mente, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con un poco más de fuerza, sin razón aparente. Una vez más, esta vez sonriendo, ella asintió con su cabeza, para después mover su mano en despedida, gesto que fue imitado por Kintarou de forma mucho más enérgica.

Sintiéndose nuevamente animada, Ryuuzaki Sakuno se encaminó a su hogar, sonriendo mientras deseaba que el día en que se volverían a encontrar llegase pronto.

_Continuará._

**Notas:** ¡Hola y mucho gusto, soy Nakuru! La verdad este fic lleva meses en una de mis libretas y no me había animado a seguir escribiéndolo por la esperanza de ver más a Kintarou en el manga y así poder escribirlo mejor. Aun así, ahora que se terminó la saga de Shitenhouji, no tengo más excusas para no continuarlo ¿no?

Y ahora que terminé el primer capítulo, no sé. La mayoría de mis dudas son gracias a que todavía me cuesta escribir a Kin-chan, pero... ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Estaré esperando sus comentarios para saber que debo mejorar y demás.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

(1) Onee-chan (y Onee-san) significa hermana, pero en Japón también es una forma de llamar a una persona joven cuyo nombre se desconoce.

(2) Takoyaki: bolas fritas de pulpo. En Osaka el takoyaki es muy barato.

(3) Omusubi: bola de arroz.

(4) Koshimae es la (errada) forma en que Kintarou llama a Echizen.

(5) Itadakimasu: Gracias por la comida. Es costumbre decirlo antes de comenzar a comer.

(6) Bentou: Caja de almuerzo.

(7) Gochisousama: La forma en que se agradece por los alimentos una vez se termina de comer.


	2. Sorpresa

**En una tarde de verano**

**Disclaimer:** Kintarou, Sakuno y todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Sorpresa**

Para tratarse de la casa de la familia Osakada todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, pensó Sakuno, quien se encontraba parada frente a una ventana abierta, en la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Si cerraba los ojos incluso podía imaginar, gracias a la ocasional ráfaga de viento, que se encontraba en un parque al aire libre, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras varios niños pequeños jugaban cerca sin molestarla, a pesar de que le insistían a su hermana mayor que jugase con ellos casi que a gritos...

—¡Dije que no! —La voz de Tomoka la sacó de su ensoñación. Sakuno giró su cabeza en dirección a ella y abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver como su mejor amiga cerraba la puerta tras ella con una velocidad que, sin duda alguna, había adquirido por la costumbre.

—Esos niños —se quejó Tomoka al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja sobre su escritorio—. ¿Cuándo van a entender que no puedo estar todo el día cuidándolos?

—Ellos simplemente te quieren —aseguró Sakuno con una sonrisa, alejándose al fin de la ventana.

—Querrán matarme —bufó Tomoka, y sin más le alcanzó unos de los platos que había llevado consigo, el cual contenía dos pedazos de sandia. Agradeciendo en voz baja Sakuno tomó el plato y se sentó en la cama de Tomoka, siendo imitada momentos después por su amiga.

—Son sólo niños —insistió Sakuno, a pesar de que normalmente no defendía tanto a los hermanos de Tomoka, al fin de cuentas ella también había sido victima de la energía ilimitada que los pequeños parecían tener.

—Estás de muy buen humor —señaló Tomoka en lugar de seguir con el tema de sus hermanos. Sakuno, quien acababa de darle un pequeño mordisco a la fruta, le dedicó una mirada confusa; ella estaba como siempre—. ¿Pasó algo bueno? —preguntó Tomoka, ignorando la expresión de Sakuno.

—No realmente.

—Eso sonó sospechoso. —Tomoka entrecerró sus ojos y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga fijamente, causando que Sakuno comenzase a sentirse incómoda.

Conocía a Tomoka lo suficiente como para saber lo insistente que podía ser cuando su curiosidad despertaba, especialmente si se trataba de algo referente a alguno sus ídolos o de su mejor amiga, y ese era el puesto que Sakuno ocupaba.

—En serio no ha pasado nada... —murmuró, con esperanzas de que eso bastase para frenar a su amiga, cosa que no sucedió.

—¿Ryoma-sama escribió? —preguntó Tomoka, dejando a un lado su plato. Sakuno negó con su cabeza, por lo que Tomoka siguió intentando averiguar adivinando—. ¿Alguien se te declaró? ¿Ganaste algo? ¿Te dieron un regalo? —Tomoka se detuvo a tomar aire y pensar. Sakuno sabía que debía aprovechar esa pausa para interrumpirla, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Tomoka continuó—: ¿Pasó algo ayer, en los partidos? —Sakuno parpadeó.

—¡Eso es! ¡Ayer! —exclamó Tomoka—. ¿Qué pasó ayer, Sakuno?

A Sakuno le tomó varios segundos recordar el día anterior y a duras penas pudo contenerse de gritar un "¡Eh!" al comprender. Cómo su amiga sabía a pesar de que no le había contado nada era un misterio pero, conciente de que ahora que tenía pruebas de que sí había sucedido algo ella no la dejaría hasta saber todo, decidió contarle su encuentro con Kintarou.

—¿Ves? —dijo Sakuno al terminar su relato, en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto—. No es nada especial... —Pero su amiga ignoró su comentario.

—Debí haberme escapado e ido —murmuró Tomoka para sí misma antes de volver su atención a Sakuno—. Ese "Tooyama" suena como alguien interesante, pero no tengo idea quién es —diciendo esto ella estiró sus brazos y dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama.

—Esto... ¿recuerdas los videos de Shitenhouji? —trató Sakuno, recordando vagamente que su amiga había pedido las grabaciones de todos los juegos de Seigaku a los que no había podido asistir.

—¿Los partidos de hace dos años que no pude ir a ver?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas el oponente de Ryoma-kun? —El silencio que llenó repentinamente la habitación fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba; Sakuno no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no de esto. Si su amiga no lo recordaba no tardaría en llenarla de preguntas y si lo hacía...

—¡Ah! —exclamó Tomoka de repente, sentándose de nuevo en un impulso, tomando a Sakuno por sorpresa—. El niño mono.

—¿Mono? —preguntó, sin entender de qué hablaba su amiga.

—Sí, ya sé quien es —dijo con impaciencia Tomoka—. ¿Y? —Sakuno sentía que, de alguna forma, habían cambiado de tema y ella no se había dado cuenta cuándo había sucedido tal cosa. Como si hubiese notado la confusión de su amiga, Tomoka inquirió usando el mismo tono que usaba con sus hermanos menores—: ¿Cuándo se van a volver a ver?

—No lo sé... —susurró Sakuno después de varios segundos, sintiéndose avergonzada y sorprendida por partes iguales. Antes de que su mejor amiga le preguntase no había caído en cuenta que, a pesar de la promesa, no habían definido nada.

—Entonces —tanteó Tomoka con un tono de voz mas suave—, ¿sabes en que hotel se está quedando? —Apartando su mirada Sakuno negó con su cabeza—. Tienes... ¿su número de celular? —Esta vez Sakuno ni siquiera intentó contestar.

Sus ocasionales despistes eran cosa de todos los días, pero estar conciente de ello no la ayudaba a evitarlos. Sakuno bajó su cabeza, esperando un regaño de parte su mejor amiga por su descuido; pero este nunca llegó.

—No te preocupes, Sakuno —fue lo que dijo Tomoka después de un rato, consiguiendo que Sakuno alzase su rostro nuevamente—. ¡Te ayudaré a encontrarlo!

Esas no eran las palabras que Sakuno esperaba, por lo que el asombro le impidió reaccionar de inmediato y en silencio vio como su amiga se levantó, aparentemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sakuno estaba agradecida de que Tomoka se preocupase por ella, pero no quería darle más problemas de los usuales, al fin de cuentas estaba segura de que Tomoka no dudaría en llamar a todos los hoteles de Tokyo si era necesario.

—To-Tomo-chan... —consiguió decir, rogando que sus palabras consiguiesen atraer la atención de Tomoka. Al ver que así fue continuó—: Sólo tengo que averiguar cuándo es el próximo partido de Shitenhouji.

—Es cierto, pero... —Tomoka no parecía muy convencida, por lo que Sakuno añadió:

—Esta noche le preguntaré a mi abuela. —Esto pareció funcionar, ya que Tomoka se sentó de nuevo, suspirando. Aun así Sakuno conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para saber que tarde o temprano volvería a insistir, por lo que en un intento por cambiar de tema le preguntó por Horio.

-—

Ya era de noche cuando Sakuno se despidió de su mejor amiga, no sin antes prometerle que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería averiguar sobre los próximos partidos.

Eso había conseguido que Tomoka se tranquilizara, e incluso que ella misma se alentase después del decepcionante descubrimiento que, a pesar del regocijo que le había causado la idea de volver a ver a Kintarou, no había hecho nada para realmente encontrarse con él una vez más.

Al menos esta vez el error no era tan grande, se consoló a sí misma. Esta vez podía corregirlo antes que fuese tarde y esforzarse, como siempre, para no repetirlo.

Con esto en mente Sakuno llegó a su hogar, y en cuanto entró se dio cuenta, debido a las luces prendidas, que se abuela ya se encontraba allí.

—Estoy en casa —anunció, cerrando la puerta tras ella con una mano al tiempo que guardaba nuevamente sus llaves.

—Oh, Sakuno. Llegas tarde —saludó Sumire desde alguna parte del primer piso—. Tu visita ha estado esperándote.

—¿Visita? —expresó con confusión Sakuno. Distraídamente notó que junto a los zapatos tenis de su abuela había un par más, confirmando las palabras de la profesora de Seigaku.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar de quien se trataba, ya que mientras se ponía sus pantuflas una despeinada cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

—¡Tooyama-kun! —exclamó.

_Continuará._

**Notas: **Hola de nuevo. Nya, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews en el capítulo pasado, me alegraron mucho, cosa que me ayudó a obligarme a salir del pequeño bloqueo que tuve y así terminar este capítulo antes de que pasaran dos años. Por cierto ¿qué les pareció? Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	3. Intentos

**En una tarde de verano**

**Disclaimer: **Kintarou, Sakuno y todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Intentos**

De haberse detenido para imaginar algo en el camino a casa a Sakuno nunca le habría pasado por su cabeza la idea de pasar la velada en compañía de su abuela y Kintarou, por lo que en el momento en que vio la cabeza pelirroja asomarse por la puerta tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y no pudo protestar cuando se vio a sí misma siendo arrastrada a la sala, sin apenas tiempo para hacer o decir algo.

—Abuela... —comenzó cuando el jugador de Shitenhouji la soltó, observando a su abuela y a Kintarou por intervalos, confundida, pero el pelirrojo habló antes de que pudiese preguntar algo.

—Parece que Sakuno-chan no se alegra de verme —comentó mirando a Sakuno con tristeza.

—¡No! No, no es eso —intentó corregir la chica de inmediato, lo cual consiguió con Kintarou sonriese nuevamente y Sumire soltase una carcajada, como si entendiese mejor que nadie la situación.

—Se acercó a preguntarme por Echizen —dijo Sumire una vez dejó de reír, poniendo su mano izquierda en la cabeza del pelirrojo, despeinándolo aun más—, pero cuando Horio me avisó que ya estaba listos para irse se olvidó de Echizen y dijo "¿¡Eres familiar de Sakuno-chan!?"—. Sakuno asintió con su cabeza, siguiendo la historia con atención—. Y de alguna forma terminó aquí.

Sakuno no entendía como una pregunta así había hecho que Kintarou terminase en su casa, pero prefirió no pedir explicaciones extra y asintió con su cabeza.

El como la visita también se transformó en una invitación a comer también era un misterio, pero mientras Kintarou sacaba los platos con extraño cuidado y comentaba sobre la amabilidad de la gente de Tokyo, lo único que Sakuno pudo hacer fue sonreír y ayudar a su abuela a servir la comida.

-—

Con excepción de las pocas veces que Tomoka iba a visitarla o cuando sus padres regresaban a Tokyo por unos días, pocas veces se escuchaba una conversación tan animada durante la cena en la casa de los Ryuuzaki, al punto que cuando la charla cesó en el momento en que Sumire se levantó de la mesa, llevando consigo los platos, insistiendo que los jóvenes ya había ayudado bastante, Sakuno se sorprendió.

Recordando la conversación con su mejor amiga unas horas atrás y no queriendo permitir que un silencio incómodo llenase la sala, Sakuno alzó su voz.

—T-Tooyama-kun... —dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras reunía todo su valor—. Puedes... ¿¡Puedes darme tu número de celular!?— Sakuno se encogió de vergüenza ante el sonido de su propia voz; su intención no había sido hablar en un tono tan alto.

—Lo siento, Sakuno-chan. —Esa no era la respuesta que Sakuno esperaba y por un segundo una sensación de derrota la abrumó, al menos hasta que el jugador de Shitenhouji continuó—: Kenya me regaló uno en mi último cumpleaños —Sakuno abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez sintiéndose confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la disculpa? Kintarou continuó sin notarlo—, pero... de alguna forma... —Kintarou alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a abrirla y cerrarla, como si eso explicase todo. Sakuno parpadeó, todavía perdida en el giro que la plática había dado.

—...Se rompió —finalizó el chico de Osaka alzando sus hombros.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Sakuno, comprendiendo al fin que "se rompió" significaba "lo rompí sin querer". Dándose cuenta de esto Kintarou tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado por unos segundos, antes de sonreír, como si estuviese recordando algo particularmente divertido.

—En serio lo siento —repitió el pelirrojo unos segundos después, todavía sonriendo.

—¡No! No importa —contestó de inmediato Sakuno. Aunque ella se había tomado el primer "lo siento" como si de un rechazo se tratase, ahora que entendía sentía que no merecía ninguna disculpa. Era ella quien debía disculparse por hacer que Kintarou sintiese la necesidad darle una explicación. Eso era lo que se disponía hacer cuando Kintarou se paró de un salto de su silla.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo entusiasmado—. ¿Vamos a comer helado mañana? Yo invito.

—N-no —Sakuno rechazó la invitación de inmediato, al fin de cuentas eso había sonado como un intento de disculpa y Kintarou no tenía porqué disculparse así con ella—. No es necesario —corroboró al notar como el otro parecía seguir esperando a que ella aceptara.

La decepción fue obvia en el rostro de Kintarou y por un segundo Sakuno pensó en decir algo, ya fuese para cambiar el tema, con la esperanza de que el pelirrojo volviese a su ánimo habitual, o para disculparse, pero Kintarou se le adelantó.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir a comer helado con Sakuno-chan! —esas palabras parecían salidas de la boca de un niño pequeño, pero a pesar de eso y del puchero que el pelirrojo había hecho mientras hablaba, Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse halagada.

Sonrojada y conciente de que, de alguna forma, eso se había convertido en una posible cita y no en un intento de compensación, asintió con su cabeza sin pensarlo.

—¡Bien! —celebró el pelirrojo, antes de regresar a su asiento y preguntarle sobre las heladerías en Tokyo.

-—

Si bien Sakuno acostumbraba a levantarse temprano todos los días del año, ya que prefería desayunar junto a su abuela, quien incluso cuando no tenía clases que dictar se veía obligada a salir temprano debido a las actividades del club de tenis, eran pocas las veces en que conseguía hacerlo sin ayuda del despertador.

Aun así, cuando Sakuno abrió sus ojos en la mañana las manecillas indicaban que faltaba más de media hora para que este sonase, lo cual le pareció aun más extraño cuando recordó lo mucho que le había costado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

Luego de que el entrenador de Shitenhouji hubiese ido en busca del inquieto capitán, ella había pasado largos minutos en el teléfono, contándole lo sucedido a su mejor amiga, quien parecían tan emocionada como ella misma con la promesa hecha para el día siguiente, y aun más tiempo dando vueltas en su cama, recordando en su cabeza las palabras del pelirrojo antes de irse.

"¡No olvides ir a verme mañana!" Sakuno sonrió para sí misma, ocultando su rostro debajo de las cobijas. No comprendía porqué se alegraba tanto ante la insistencia del pelirrojo por encontrarse una vez más, pero la noche anterior Tomoka había logrado convencerla de no seguir cuestionándose al respecto.

Al fin de cuentas su mejor amiga tenía razón: si la idea de ver a Kintarou la hacía sonreír en vez de convertirla en un manojo de nervios, como había sucedido con Ryoma años atrás, debía alegrarse en vez de preocuparse.

Sakuno se destapó de nuevo, girando su cabeza para ver el reloj, y al ver que sólo habían pasado un par de minutos terminó de apartar las cobijas. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño y aunque faltaban al menos tres horas para ir junto a su abuela a ver los partidos del día, sentía que no podía seguir acostada sin hacer nada por un minuto más.

-—

—¡Viniste! —Kintarou no hizo nada por ocultar su alegría y Sakuno sólo pudo hacer más que sonrojarse e intentar hacer un gesto de disculpa hacia las personas que se encontraban en la cancha cuando vio como el pelirrojo corrió hacia ella, sin importarle el que estuviesen en medio del primer partido de dobles de la mañana.

A pesar de haberse levantado antes que de costumbre y de haber estado lista para salir antes que su abuela misma, un pequeño embotellamiento de tráfico había hecho que llegasen al lugar minutos antes de que comenzasen los partidos y Sumire, como la encargada de Seigaku, había tenido que correr literalmente hacia su equipo, dejando a Sakuno sola y sin idea de donde estaba jugando Shitenhouji.

Le tomó varios minutos encontrar a uno de los encargados del lugar y luego de un giro errado que la había llevado a descubrir la salida oeste y otro que la llevó a la zona de descanso, consiguió encontrar las canchas en las que el equipo de Kintarou estaba jugando ese día.

—Lamento haberme tardado —se disculpó en cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo frente a ella, a lo que éste respondió moviendo su mano tal como si estuviese apartando algo, como si no le importase su retraso.

—Llegas a tiempo —la interrumpió Kintarou sonriente, señalando las canchas tras sí—. Osamu-chan al fin me dejó en sencillos dos, ya me verás jugar en un momento.

—¡Kin-chan! —Sakuo no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, ya que el grito del entrenador de Shitenhouji la interrumpió.

Kintarou corrió de inmediato en dirección a la cancha, sólo para dar media vuelta unos pasos después y pedirle que lo viese con atención antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el lugar en el que su equipo lo esperaba.

Sakuno, a diferencia de los jugadores de Shitenhouji, quienes parecían tener problemas para contener sus carcajadas, no tuvo que esforzarse para no reír, sino para controlar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas ante la sonrisa cómplice del hombre de sombrero, quien la saludó con un perezoso gesto con su mano.

-—

Sakuno no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado tanto viendo un partido, aunque sospechaba que decir "desde el último partido de Ryoma-kun en Japón" era lo más acertado.

Era imposible no sonreír al ver como alguien parecía divertirse tanto jugando, aun cuando algunos de los miembros de Shitenhouji parecían avergonzados por todas las monerías que éste hacia en la cancha, saltando de un lado a otro tras la bola y gritando los largos nombres de sus técnicas.

—Oh, van bastante bien. —Estaba tan absorta aplaudiendo cuando Kintarou ganó el quinto juego que la familiar voz a su lado hizo que saltase en su lugar—. Este año también serán oponentes difíciles.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó sorprendida mientras giraba en sus talones, apartando su mirada de la cancha por un momento— ¿Y el partido?

—Lo cambiaron de hora —contestó Sumire, más concentrada en el juego que en su nieta y con razón, ya que en el momento en que Sakuno posó nuevamente su mirada en el juego vio como Kintarou conseguía el punto que la faltaba para ganar el set.

La ovación no se hizo esperar y aun antes de que el juez anunciase al ganador varios jugadores de Shitenhouji ya se encontraban apunto de saltar a la cancha, como si acabasen de ganar el torneo nacional mismo y no el partido que los llevaba a la semifinal.

La obvia alegría del equipo de Osaka era contagiosa, al punto que Sakuno se encontró aplaudiendo de nuevo con ánimos y en el momento en que Kintarou volteó a verla, saludándola efusivamente con su brazo mientras gritaba "¡Gané, Sakuno-chan!", contestó el gesto de una forma más discreta sin siquiera pensarlo o sonrojarse, mientras su sonrisa crecía al ver como el pelirrojo corría hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

—Abuela... —comenzó Sakuno todavía con la vista en el equipo de Shitenhouji, quienes celebraban la victoria alrededor de Kintarou—. Crees que... ¿crees que puedo pasar unos días en Osaka?

Al notar lo que había dicho, Sakuno contuvo su respiración. Lo había dicho en un impulso, sin realmente pensar mucho al respecto, y casi esperaba que su voz hubiese sido encubierta por la algarabía cercana. Al fin de cuentas ella nunca pasaba las vacaciones de verano fuera de casa, por lo que sin duda la sola pregunta era extraña; además estaba segura que había miles de razones por las que su abuela podía negarle el permiso.

Una suave risa proveniente de Sumire, quien estaba moviendo su cabeza como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis, observando a Kintarou por unos segundos y luego a Sakuno, le confirmó que su abuela sí la había escuchado.

Nerviosa, Sakuno apartó su mirada de la cancha y observó en silencio a su abuela, esperando por una respuesta. Ya no tenía sentido retractarse, pensó.

—Ya estás en esa edad —comentó Sumire, aparentemente divertida al notar la mirada expectante de su nieta.

—N-no. ¡No es eso! —profirió Sakuno, bajando su cabeza de inmediato al sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo, no sólo por la vergüenza sino por la pequeña mentira. Al fin de cuentas Kintarou sí era la razón por la que había dicho tal cosa, pero por alguna razón no quería aceptarlo, al menos no frente a su abuela.

—Hablaré con tus padres —prometió Sumire después de un rato en un tono en el que no se escuchaba ni una pizca de risa.

Sakuno alzó nuevamente su rostro, sorprendida por la respuesta. Aunque estaba segura que el rubor no había desaparecido de sus mejillas, el que su abuela pareciese entenderla de alguna forma ayudó a que se tranquilizase, por lo que momentos después le sonrió agradecida.

_Continuará._

**Notas:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! La verdad quería subir este capítulo el año pasado, pero me distraje gracias a muchas cosas y el resultado no me convencía, por lo que estuve reescribiéndolo hasta anoche, cuando al final decidí que le publicaría tal como estaba, ya que a ese paso no conseguiría quedar más contenta con éste, igual esperé hasta hoy para editarlo por última vez con calma, en caso de que el sueño y el brindis hubiesen influido en esa decisión.

El caso: muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo pasado, lamento mucho la demora y espero que el capítulo haya quedado decente, al igual que espero subir el próximo antes de que este mes se acabe. Teniendo en cuenta que ya lo tengo planeado, debería poder hacerlo...

Como siempre espero que me digan que tal les pareció y sobra decir que las criticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	4. Viaje

**En una tarde de verano**

**Disclaimer: **Kintarou, Sakuno y todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Viaje**

—¿¡Qué!?

El grito hizo que Sakuno apartase el celular de su oreja rápidamente, gesto que consiguió que varias personas a su alrededor la observasen con curiosidad.

Sonrojándose al darse cuenta de esto, Sakuno apretó la manija de su maleta, la arrastró consigo a una esquina un poco apartada de quienes esperaban el próximo tren y dio un vistazo a su alrededor para confirmar que no seguían mirándola antes de volver a acercar el aparato a su oído.

—¿Tomo-chan? —preguntó tímidamente cuando no escuchó nada por el auricular.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho antes —dijo Tomoka luego de unos segundos más de silencio en los que Sakuno esperó pacientemente; al fin de cuentas no podía culparla y si ella estuviese en el lugar de Tomoka también estaría sorprendida.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja. En lugar de una respuesta inmediata, Sakuno escuchó un suspiro y un suave "puff", seguramente producido por el cuerpo de su amiga al dejarse caer sobre su cama.

—Escúchame bien, Sakuno. —El tono serio de Tomoka hizo que Sakuno se enderezase y apretase un poco más fuerte la manija de su equipaje, tal como lo había hecho horas atrás en su casa, poco antes de que su abuela la llevase en su auto hasta la estación—. Ten cuidado. Y llámame si pasa algo. Y... ¡cuéntame!

Sakuno había esperado que su mejor amiga le recriminase más el no haberle dicho antes que planeaba pasar un par de días en Osaka, por lo que por un momento sólo pudo parpadear, confundida.

—¿No estás...?

—¿Molesta? —la interrumpió Tomoka como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo Sakuno asintió con su cabeza y aunque inmediatamente recordó que Tomoka no podía verla no tuvo tiempo para corregir su error, puesto que su amiga continuó—: Claro que lo estoy —bufó—, más te vale contarme todos los detalles cuando regreses.

—Sí —aceptó enseguida.

—Pero realmente nunca pensé que harías algo así —siguió hablando Tomoka, consiguiendo que Sakuno se encogiese por un segundo—. Decidir viajar de repente...

Al saber a qué se refería su amiga Sakuno dejó escapar un "Ah" que era más de alivio que de sorpresa, esta vez realmente convencida de que Tomoka no continuaría reprochándole el no haberle avisado.

—Fue... fue un impulso —dijo suavemente.

—Mmm...

Sin duda Tomoka planeaba comentar algo más, pero el aviso del próximo tren -el que ella estaba esperando- la obligó a interrumpirla antes de que pudiese hablar.

—Tengo que irme, Tomo-chan —se disculpó apresuradamente, arrastrando una vez más su maleta.

—¡Llámame! —le recordó Tomoka antes de cortar la llamada.

Poco después, luego de sentarse, Sakuno jugó por varios minutos con su celular en lugar de guardarlo, considerando enviarle un mensaje o dos a su amiga, en parte para distraerse y en parte para darle gusto a Tomoka, pero al final descartó la idea al darse cuenta que no sabía que contarle.

¿El que ahora sí estaba nerviosa? Sin duda su amiga le contestaría con un "cálmate" y ella misma ya se había dicho eso mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus padres y se lo había repetido a sí misma muchas veces más una vez obtuvo el permiso para ir como para saber que recibir esa palabra sólo la pondría peor.

Por eso, con un suspiro, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, haciendo lo posible para respirar pausadamente, mantenerse quieta y no preguntarse una vez más si quizás era mejor no viajar.

Lo único que consiguió tranquilizarla lo suficiente para no bajarse en la primera estación en la que el tren parase fue la perspectiva de ver a Kintarou recibiéndola con una sonrisa y agitando su brazo entero en un exagerado saludo.

-—

El viaje no era corto y aunque Sakuno no durmió ni llegó sacar lo que había llevado para entretenerse durante este -un libro y un manga que Tomoka le había prestado semanas atrás-, para ella el recorrido pareció acabar en un instante.

Con su corazón latiéndole rápidamente y una pequeña sonrisa expectante, Sakuno bajó del tren con más prisa de la necesaria, apenas teniendo cuidado de que su maleta no se atascase al bajarse, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

Al llegar a la plataforma Sakuno miró de un lado a otro, buscando con su mirada a una llamativa cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud, quizás saltando para llamar su atención, pero por más que lo hizo no pudo encontrarlo.

Aun cuando eso hizo que la sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro y bajase su mirada por unos segundos, Sakuno pronto se encontró caminando con renovada energía hacia una de las maquinas expendedoras más cercanas y se quedó parada junto a ella.

Ya había llegado muy lejos como para dejarse desanimar por cualquier pequeño inconveniente, se dijo, y quizás a Kintarou se le había hecho un poco tarde y ya estaba en camino. Queriendo convencerse de esto, Sakuno apretó con más fuerza la manija de su equipaje y mantuvo su vista entre los grupos de personas que iban y venían, dispuesta a esperar.

Su resolución comenzó a menguar según pasaron los minutos y pronto Sakuno se encontró mirando de un lado a otro, fijándose en los letreros y confirmando la hora cada pocos segundos.

Según uno de los tantos avisos estaba en la estación Shin-Osaka. Bien. Si juzgaba por la hora habían pasado solamente quince minutos desde la hora en la que había planeado llegar, por lo que tampoco se había equivocado en eso.

¿El día...? Sakuno sacudió su cabeza, negando tal posibilidad de inmediato. Ella le había avisado a Kintarou de la fecha desde que compró los boletos, poco antes de que él regresase a Osaka luego del torneo nacional, y él incluso la había anotado en la palma de su mano. Eso sólo dejaba una razón: el lugar exacto.

Sakuno cerró sus ojos por un momento y sin pensarlo mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, esforzándose por recordar su última conversación con Kintarou. Habían quedado de encontrarse dentro de la estación... ¿verdad?

Las dudas no consiguieron que se decidiese a moverse hasta que pasaron quince minutos más y un extraño vacío, que poco tenía que ver con el mucho tiempo que había pasado desde que había desayunado, se apoderó de su estómago.

Esa extraña sensación no desapareció cuando, en un impulso, cruzó por la primera salida que encontró, sino se incrementó al verse en medio de un paisaje desconocido en el que no podía ver a la persona que buscaba.

¿Que... qué podía hacer? No podía detener a alguien para pedirle ayuda, ya que probablemente ningún desconocido podría decirle donde estaba o vivía Tooyama Kintarou y aunque consiguiese averiguar como llegar a Shitenhouji, las vacaciones de verano aún no habían terminado por lo que seguramente no encontraría a nadie allí, a no ser que algún club deportivo estuviese en medio de un entrenamiento para el próximo año.

Sakuno bajó su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin tan solo hubiese grabado el teléfono del hogar de Kintarou, tal como lo había hecho su abuela, podría llamarlo en lugar de estar ahí, sola en medio de una ciudad que sólo había visitado años atrás en una viaje escolar, sin ninguna opción más que esperar... o regresar a su casa.

—Pues la cafetería de Hyoutei es mejor.

Ante el nombre del conocido colegio Sakuno alzó su cabeza automáticamente y abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

No era que estuviese buscando una distracción, por lo que de no haber encontrado inmediatamente a quien había hablado sin duda pronto habría regresado a sus pensamientos en lugar de darle un vistazo a su alrededor hasta descubrir a la persona en cuestión.

—Simplemente ya no tienes sentido del gusto.

Pero sin duda había visto en alguna ocasión a aquel muchacho de cabello azul y gafas redondas y también a su acompañante de cabello descolorido, cuando Ryoma todavía estaba en Seigaku...

El que (quizás) jugasen tenis no quería decir que pudiesen ayudarla, pero... si al menos sabían de Kintarou sería suficiente.

Inusualmente decidida, Sakuno se tomó unos segundos para asociar uno de los rostros con un nombre y cuando lo hizo se obligó a ir tras ellos tan rápidamente como su equipaje se lo permitía, antes de que las dudas se apoderasen de ella.

—O... ¡Oshitari-san! —llamó antes de perderlos de vista, causando que ambos se detuviesen y girasen a verla al mismo tiempo.

—¿La conoces? —escuchó que el estudiante de Hyoutei preguntó.

—No. ¿Tú tampoco?

A pesar de ese intercambio ambos la esperaron mientras intercambiaban una mirada interrogante.

El hablarle a alguien mayor que apenas reconocía era más difícil de lo que pensaba, por lo que cuando llegó frente a ellos no supo como comenzar ya que lo único que tenía claro era el nombre de la persona a la que buscaba.

Luego de mirar al uno y luego al otro, Sakuno bajó su mirada e intentó decir algo pero su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

—Eres una de mis fans.

Sakuno alzó su mirada al escuchar tal afirmación y al ver la brillante sonrisa del jugador de Hyoutei retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, cosa que consiguió que el otro dejase escapar una corta carcajada.

—Es obvio que no.

—Sólo está sorprendida —replicó el de gafas con un tono ligeramente molesto.

Sakuno estuvo tentada a asentir, ya que realmente lo estaba, aun así permaneció en silencio mientras los otros dos reñían amigablemente una vez más, al menos hasta que el de cabello desteñido pareció recordarla y preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo?

Con esa pregunta la atención de ambos volvió a ella y aunque Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente nerviosa ante esto, se armó de valor y asintió.

—E-estoy buscando a Tooyama-kun...

—¿A Kin-chan?

Quizás fue porque el de cabello desteñido, quien se presentó como Oshitari Kenya, resultó ser un senpai de Kintarou o tal vez fue porque el estudiante de Hyoutei, Oshitari Yuushi, dejó su fachada intimidantemente encantadora por una actitud más normal que Sakuno no tuvo problema para explicarles lo que sucedía.

Aun así, Sakuno no pudo relajarse cuando se sentó en una banca frente a la estación junto a Yuushi, quien le aseguró confiadamente que la ayudarían, al menos hasta que, luego de llamar a casa de Kintarou, Kenya aseguró.

—Dicen que ya viene.

Al escuchar eso Sakuno dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cuando les agradeció a ambos con una reverencia lo hizo con una sonrisa muy similar a la que había adornado su rostro cuando había bajado del tren.

-—

Sakuno no estaba segura si la espera había sido larga o no gracias a la distracción que le ofrecía compañía de Kenya y Yuushi, quienes permanecieron junto ella, hablando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

—¡Sakuno-chan!

El sobresalto al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Kintarou no fue lo único que la hizo levantarse de un salto y al ver al pelirrojo correr hacia ella tan rápido como podía, esquivando a anonadados peatones, no pudo evitar sonreír y lo saludó con un tímido movimiento de mano.

—¡Sakuno-chan, estás bien! —dijo Kintarou, para su sorpresa, cuando estuvo frente a ella—. ¡Pensé que te podría haber secuestrado un villano o un ovni! —Tales palabras hicieron que Sakuno parpadease, confundida.

—¿O-ovni?

—Sakuno-chan. —El pelirrojo ignoró su pregunta y en lugar de ello posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola de frente con una seriedad inusual—. ¡Prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca más llegaré tarde!

Esas no eran las palabras que había pensado que escucharía. En realidad, si Sakuno era sincera consigo misma, no había pensando en qué podría escuchar y sencillamente había estado impaciente por verlo y ahora que lo hacía y lo escuchaba...

Sakuno no hizo nada para contener una alegre sonrisa y asintió.

—Y simplemente ya todo está bien.

—Realmente.

No fue hasta este pequeño intercambio entre Kenya y Yuushi que Kintarou pareció darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí y exclamó:

—¡Kenya! ¡Y el superhéroe!

Tal vez fue la tranquilidad que le causaba la presencia de Kintarou, ya que aunque estaba tan confundida como los otros dos por las palabras de Kintarou, Sakuno dejó escapar una corta risa ante estas.

_Continuará._

**Notas: **¡Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualicé, por lo que le debo una sincera disculpa a todos los que aún están interesados en este fic.

La verdad nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en terminar este fic, ya que lo tenía planeado desde un comienzo. El problema fue tanto la falta de inspiración como varios problemas de la vida real.  
Lo bueno es que la mayoría ya están solucionados y de nuevo me siento con ganas de escribir, así que me propuse terminar este fic ahora que tengo tiempo. Por eso estos días, luego de corregir los capítulos pasados, me dediqué a este capítulo y como ven al fin está listo.

Y como lo acabo de publicar no puedo dejar de preguntar ¿qué les pareció? Estaré esperando sus comentarios mientras trabajo en el próximo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
